year one
by XxX PUNK XxX
Summary: it's a story about a girls first year at hogwarts. not much else to say.


Please go easy with the reviews, this is my first story. If I screwed up on anything just tell me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and went downstairs to the kitchen. No one was there. Typical. I reached into the refrigerator and grabbed the milk. I opened the cupboard and grabbed a bowl and the cereal. I pulled the drawer open only to find that there were no spoons. I moaned and found one at the bottom of the sink. I washed it then poured the cereal. I heard a tapping on the window and looked out. It was a dull-gray barn owl. I opened the window and let it in.

"What do you want?" I growled at it.

In response it stuck out it's left leg and squawked. I looked at its leg and grabbed the letter that was tied to it. It was addressed to;

Vampira B. Miller

The Basement

9 Privet Dr.

Little Winging, Surrey.

I opened it and read:

First year students will require; Three sets of plain work robes (Black), One plain pointed hat (Black) for everyday wear, One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar), One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings). All students should have copy of each of the following; The standard book of spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, One thousand magical herbs and fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and potions by Aresenius Jigger, Fantastic beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander, The dark forces; A guide to self-protection by Quenton Trible. Other equipment; 1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set of glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set brass scales, STUDENTS MAY BRING AN OWL OR A CAT OR A TOAD, PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"Where am I supposed to find all of this?"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! I went to the front door and opened it. A giant man was standing there, and he was holding a pink umbrella.

"H-hello? Wh-who are y-you?" I managed to choke out.

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts."

"Do you know where I can get my school stuff?"

"Yep. I'm takin' ya there right now."

I nodded and followed the man to the train station. We took a train to London. "London?" I asked Hagrid.

"Yup. We're going to Diagon Alley. That's where you can get your stuff."

"But I don't have any money!"

"Cadswallop. Your grandfather was one of the best wizards in the world. Before he, you know."

"Died." Hagrid nodded and I followed him to a place called the Leaky Cauldron. We went straight through to a back room. All that was there was a brick wall. He tapped a brick with the tip of his umbrella. The bricks changed to a stone archway.

"That was cool." I said under my breath as we stepped through and onto a street with cool shops.

Hagrid led me to a white marble building. It was labeled Gringotts. He took me inside. A funny looking man asked for a key. Hagrid dug around in his pockets for a while before handing a small golden key to him. Another funny looking man led us to a tunnel. A small cart came towards us.

"Vault six hundred sixty six." He said and we all sat on the cart, and sped rapidly to a vault. The man took the key and opened the door. I gasped. Inside there were mountains of gold coins, hills of silver coins, and lumps of bronze coins. Hagrid handed me a leather pouch, and I walked inside. I shoved handfuls of gold and silver into it. I grabbed twenty bronze, just in case. We got back on the cart, and a hop, skip, and a jump later, we entered Diagon Alley.

We got all of the required stuff and then Hagrid took me to a shop that sold animals. I saw a black cat that I wanted. We bought it, even though Hagrid kept sneezing. I decided to name him Bob. Bob was so cuddly. He just curled up in my arms when I picked him up.

"Hagrid?"

"Yeah."

"How exactly am I supposed to get to Hogwarts?"

"That's where we're heading now. Kings Cross Station. You have to get on the train by eleven-o'-clock sharp. If not then… someone will come and get you. Here we are." We arrived at Kings Cross Station.

"You run at that support beam and you get to the other side. That's about it, oh! Here's your ticket. Do not lose it! Be here on September 1st." We finished in London and then Hagrid took me home. I went straight to my bedroom.

I opened the bags of stuff and sorted it into a trunk that I had gotten a few years ago. I put the money on the top. I grabbed the messenger bag I had gotten from Hot Topic im Madison, Wisconsin when I had visited my cousin, Tré. I shoved it into my trunk on the top.

I felt tired, so I leaned back on my soft, fluffy pink pillows and closed my eyes. I felt Bob curl up on my stomach. I fell asleep just as my Mom, Dad, and Sister came home.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

There. One chapter down, a LOT more to go. Review.

lulz+luvz

vampire princess


End file.
